


Present Hunt

by Avidreader6



Series: 12 Days of Phlint-Mas [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky and Tony are ridiculous, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, M/M, Natasha is good at hiding things, Phil is also good at hiding things, Present Hunt, especially presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6
Summary: Every year, Natasha hides her Christmas presents. This year Bucky and Tony are determined to find them and get Clint to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The words in Nat's note come for the xmas episode of Friends where Monica hides her presents and Phoebe and Rachel enlist Chandler to help find them.

When the elevator let him off on the floor he shared with Phil, the last thing Clint expected to find was Tony and Bucky ransacking his living room. 

“What the hell, guys?”

Tony jumped and turned to face Clint. “Just tell us where Phil and Nat hid their presents and we’ll go.” 

Bucky leaned over Tony and hooked his chin over his shoulder. “Please, Clint? Every year they hide them and we look but get nowhere. It’s a challenge now.”

“We don’t even want to know what they got us, we just want to see if we can find them.”

Clint thought about saying no, but he was curious himself. Phil had come home from shopping with Nat and Pepper a week ago with a bright smile on his face, saying he’d found the perfect gifts. “Alright, fine, I’ll help.” Tony and Bucky looked ready to cheer. “But if we find them, we leave them wrapped. Deal?”

“Fine, Katniss. Now, start searching.” 

Together they tore the living room apart and were on their way to the kitchen when Clint asked, “what about Steve’s gifts? Surely he’s done shopping.”

Bucky shrugged and took a moment to stare at Tony bent over searching a cabinet. “No challenge to find Steve’s gifts. He always hides them in the same place and after the first time he found us snooping, we couldn’t deal with his disappointed face again.”

“Cap’s disappointment face is killer. I felt horrible for like two whole days!” Tony’s voice was muffled from being in the cabinet, and Clint couldn’t help but laugh. 

“You guys make a good point. I don’t think I ever want to be on the receiving end of that face. Phil’s disappointed face is enough for me.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Together, the three men made it through all the rooms on Clint and Phil’s floor before going to Natasha’s floor. 

Nat’s floor was immaculate but felt warm and homey. There were not a lot of knick knacks or pictures, but the few things that were there were clearly loved. 

“We put everything back where we found it. Nat could kill us all without breaking a sweat.”

They all agreed and started searching very carefully in the living room. 

It was Bucky who found the secret compartment in the couch and called them over. “Jackpot!”

Lifting out the brown paper shopping bag, Tony crowded next to Bucky and bounced a little. “What is it, Buck? What is it?”

Bucky emptied the bag on the table and when all that fell out was an old sneaker, they all tilted their heads to the side, confused. 

“Look there’s a note!” Clint lifted the shoe and showed them the note hanging from a shoelace. “Dear Losers, did you really think I’d hide presents in the couch? P.S. Clint, I knew they’d break you.” 

Bucky and Tony cracked up as Clint read the note. Clint tossed the shoe on the floor and leaned back on the couch. “Alright, I’m done. You two are on your own.” 

Bucky and Tony were still snickering when Clint left and by the time he was back on his own floor, Phil was home and looking curiously at their apartment. Clint wasn’t sure what he was looking for, they’d cleaned up as they went, so it wasn’t too messy. 

“How was your day, Clint?”

“Pretty good, Phil. Scare any junior agents during training today?”

Turning to face Clint, Phil grinned. “Only a little. Tony and Bucky still looking for the presents?”

“How did you know?” 

“Nat called when you found her decoy.”

“Shoulda known she’d be watching. They’re still looking. Knew they’d never find your gifts, but Nat, maybe.”

Phil laughed and closed the distance between him and Clint. “And why wouldn’t they find mine?”

Clint just arched an eyebrow and pecked Phil on the lips. “You hide yours in your office. Not here.” Phil just stood there looking stunned and Clint started to get a little worried.  
“Phil?”

“How’d you know?”

“Was in the vents when you hid them. Didn’t see any actual gifts if that helps.”

Phil started to laugh and pulled Clint into his arms. “Of course you saw.”


End file.
